


Way to the imposible

by CandelaBriefs12



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Love, Sex, True Love
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:07:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24668893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandelaBriefs12/pseuds/CandelaBriefs12
Summary: Nos encontramos en el Siglo XVII. Bulma es la hija de un Duque y tiene que casarse con un hombre de poder. Las cosas se complican cuando conoce a Vegeta, que es todo menos un príncipe.¿Podrán ir contra todo para estar juntos?
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Comments: 12
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

Postura derecha, cabeza en alto, sonrisa discreta, manos sobre los muslos.

Un pequeño suspiro salió de sus labios rojos, tratando de no olvidar el mantra que su madre introdujo en su cabeza, para ser una dama adecuada.  
El collar con el pequeño rubí se movía lentamente sobre su pecho con su respiración pausada, asentía y escuchaba o más bien “fingía” escuchar la charla que el hombre le estaba dando. Hoy era una de las primeras fiestas para que los amigos de su padre la conozcan y vean si es apta para casarse con sus hijos, patético. Ella nunca quiso casarse y estaba menos que contenta con esto, ella quería estudiar, conocer el mundo, vivir. No servir a un estúpido con aire de grandeza toda su vida.

“Señorita Bulma, usted es una niña encantadora. Me gustaría mucho que conozca a mi hijo, Esteban. Está empezando su carrera política y su futuro es prometedor” Comentaba el señor frente a ella, sacándola de sus pensamientos. “Oh Richard, sería un placer. Pero sabe que primero tiene que hablar con mi padre” Dijo cortésmente, dando una risita fingida. “Ahora si me disculpa, necesito retirarme un momento, un placer haber hablado con usted” Se levantó de la silla con gracia y dirigió pequeños saludos con su cabeza a los caballeros a su alrededor hasta llegar a su madre.

“No me siento bien, necesito retirarme a mi habitación, si me lo permite.” Bunny suspiró y se acercó a su hija acomodando el vestido coral que había elegido esta noche.” No necesito que me mientas Bulma, pero me sorprendiste, haz durado más de lo esperado.” acarició su mejilla con cariño “Solo queremos lo mejor para ti, querida. Te encontraremos un buen marido” besó su mejilla y se fue con su esposo. Bulma se dio la vuelta para ver a su madre caminar con gracia hacía su padre que hablaba y tomaba wiskhy con muchos señores. Rodeó los ojos y se retiró a su habitación, una novela de Charles Dickens esperaba pacientemente en su cama.

Y así los meses pasaron, fiesta en fiesta, reunión tras reunión. Decena de hombres en la flor de su juventud tratando de ganar el permiso de su padre para contraer matrimonio con su querida y única hija. No siempre podía desposarse la hija de alguien de tanto poder como un Duque, y mucho menos así de hermosa. Hasta que ese día fatal llegó.  
Bulma estaba en su habitación escribiendo en su diario secreto, ella había conseguido unos libros de estudio por contrabando en el pueblo y empezó su estudio en las ciencias, era algo que ella amaba pero claramente nadie podía enterarse, los principios newtonianos en astronomía, matemáticas y física. 

Un leve golpeteo en la puerta alertó a Bulma y la desconcentró de su ejercicio matemático. “Un segundo” Dijo educadamente, guardando rápidamente sus libros en un espacio secreto que ella misma había diseñado en su escritorio, luego se volvió hacia el espejo y empezó a peinar su hermoso cabello azul. “Adelante”

“Señorita Bulma, sus padres solicitan su presencia en la biblioteca” Beratrix, la sirvienta de muchos años estaba parada en su puerta con una sonrisa tímida. “Oh claro, enseguida voy. Gracias Beratrix” dijo mientras le asentía, la sirvienta solo sonrió y cerró la puerta tras ella. Oh demonios, si sus padres querían una reunión en la biblioteca, nada bueno podía salir de eso. Bulma aliso su vestido del día, color azul marino con un escote recto y mangas largas. Puso su cabello detrás de sus orejas y se dirigió a la biblioteca.  
“Hemos encontrado al indicado Bulma, te casarás el fin de semana” dijo su padre orgulloso, fumando un puro, con su madre al lado. Bulma apretó el reposabrazos del sofá donde estaba sentada con sus uñas perfectamente pintadas, tratando de sofocar un grito. Retomo su postura “¿Ta…tan pronto? ¿Quién es él? “dijo lo más tranquila que pudo. “Oh Bulma es un encanto, se llama Yamcha. ¡Es Francés! ¡Tiene mucho poder, buen estatus político y un rancho de 20 hectáreas, simplemente asombroso!” ¿Yamcha? Ella nunca había escuchado de él, estaba segura de que no era ninguno de esos idiotas que habían venido a verla. ¿Pero qué le importaba a ella si era ridículamente rico? ¿Qué hay con el amor? ¿O si por lo menos eran compatibles? Miles de preguntas como esas pasaban por la mente de Bulma, pero ya después de largos 21 años sabía con seguridad las respuestas de sus padres Eso se va haciendo querida, todos pasamos por lo mismo. Mira tu madre y yo. Bla bla bla.

Hace mucho tiempo hubiese escapado de esto, haría el berrinche de su vida para que sus padres entraran en razón y no la den a un cualquiera con billetes ridículamente grandes en su billetera. Muchas chicas hubiesen soñado estar en su posición, pero esto no era para ella. Sin embargo, ya sabía cómo era la historia, entonces a través de los años supo “Lidiar con esto” así que solo se rindió al destino que sus padres tenían el control de escribir.  
Por lo menos sus padres tuvieron la decencia de armar una cena para conocer a su futuro marido antes de la boda, luego de un baño caliente y muchas cremas, las sirvientas la ayudaron con su corset floreado y su gran falda rosa pastel. Era un vestido sencillo pero sumamente delicado, “Último grito de moda” como diría su madre, en los pies llevaba unos tacones blancos y su pelo estaba recogido en una trenza tipo corona; el maquillaje era tenue, con un rosa tranquilo posando en sus labios, se veía sumamente delicada con su piel lechosa. “Bulma tu postura” su madre susurro detrás de ella tocando su espalda para enderezarla, con un suspiro enderezó su postura, posó sus brazos de manera delicada frente a ella y una sonrisa sin mostrar los dientes hacia la puerta, esperando la llegada de lo que sería el hombre que compartiría su vida.  
Su padre de un lado y su madre del otro, mientras Beratrix abría la puerta, presentando al señor Yamcha. Bulma jugueteo un poco con el brazalete de oro que llevaba puesto, por suerte no era alguien feo, era alto y con una cicatriz en lado izquierdo de su cara, ojos Marrones y por su contextura física parecía que se mantenía en forma, pero nada exagerado. Él le sonrió a sus padres saludándolos educadamente hasta que centró la atención en ella, con una sonrisa torcida tomó su delicada mano y depositó un beso en esta “Un placer por fin conocerte, querida. “ Susurro sin romper el contacto visual. Idiota.

“El placer es mío, señor Yamcha” dije quitando mi mano de él lentamente. La cena ocurrió sin incidentes, como sospechaba el tipo era un hijo de un político muy amigo de mi padre que había fallecido hace poco y él heredó toda su fortuna. Su gran ingreso eran sus hectáreas de algodón, el mejor de toda Francia supuestamente, tenía mucha gente trabajando para él y una mansión con 10 habitaciones ¿Quién necesita una casona tan grande? Tenía 25 años, un poco mayor que ella claramente. Expresó lo emocionado que estaba por nuestra boda y dijo que no podríamos tener una luna de miel hasta mediado de año por que tenía unos viajes programados por unos tratados que su padre había dejado. A simple vista parecía un hombre encantador, demasiado para el gusto de Bulma…algo no encajaba pero no se preocupó mucho por eso.  
El fin de semana llegó demasiado rápido y ya estaba con su madre y tres sirvientas más tratando de meterla en un ridículo, esponjoso y espantoso vestido de novia. Al no tener ganas de casarse había dejado toda la planificación a su madre, que estaba encanta. Eso incluía también elegir el vestido de novia. “Bulma querida, sostén la respiración un poco más, aún no está suficientemente apretado” susurro su madre mientras tiraba de los hilos del corset, Bulma hizo su mejor intento, podía sentir su cara roja de la furia y como sus pechos ya querían salir de su apretado escondite detrás de ese molesto escote corazón . Luego de varios minutos de lucha finalmente estaba lista, el vestido ridículamente grande junto el peinado exagerado la hacían ver como una maldita muñeca de porcelana, ella solo quería que todo esto terminase para poder respirar de nuevo.

La fiesta estuvo un poco pesada, Yamcha no dejaba de decirle lo encantadora que era y lo afortunado que era por tenerla, no la dejaba un minuto en paz, siempre tratando de entablar conversación con gente de mucho poder y utilizarla como medio para que la gente lo conozca, era obvio lo que hacía pero Bulma jugaba bien su papel y fingía no darse cuenta de lo que sucedía. Pero eso no era lo que le preocupaba a Bulma, ella estaba nerviosa por lo que venía después de la boda…la noche de bodas. Un dolor de estómago la invadió al pensar en eso, no sabía si estaba lista pero tenía que hacerlo, como la estancia de Yamcha estaba a 5 días en carruaje y 4 horas en tren, decidieron que lo mejor era quedarse esta noche en su casa y partir mañana por la mañana.

Al irse el último invitado, Bulma guió a Yamcha hasta la que sería su habitación por esta noche, su primer noche de casados. Ella jugaba con sus manos nerviosas cuando entraron en esta, Yamcha cerró la puerta detrás de él y se acercó, pudo sentir su pecho firme chocando con su espalda “Prometo ser cuidadoso” susurró dejando besos en su cuello. Ella suspiró al sentir su toque “Puedes por favor quitar el corset” dije apenas audible con mis mejillas enrojecidas. Tenía mucha vergüenza, pero el estar tantas horas sin aire empezaba a afectar de sobremanera, el solo empezó a quitarle lentamente, un poco de disgusto al notar como él sabía hacerlo, claramente no era su primera vez. Al sentirlo fuera de su ser inmediatamente tapo su pecho y largo un suspiro de alivio, el solo se río y siguió desnudándola.

Su primera vez fue dolorosa, y no sintió nada. No había amor, no había pasión, solo besos secos y todo parecía forzado, nada de los que las novelas románticas le decían, una decepción. Ella suspiró mientras daba vueltas en la cama, Yamcha se había dormido apenas terminó y tenía un leve ronquido. Bulma se levantó de la cama y se acercó al gran ventanal, observando el hermoso jardín y la noche estrellada que se presentaba… ¿Así su vida sería? ¿Nunca podrá encontrar la felicidad? Estiró bien su camisón blanco y apretó sus rodillas hacia su pecho, sin dejar de ver el exterior, pensando en el futuro incierto que le esperaría a partir de mañana.


	2. Nada es lo que parece

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Escenas fuertes vienen en este capitulo, ha sido advertido.

Era simplemente maravilloso. La gran casona estaba perfectamente en el medio de las 20 hectáreas, rodeada de árboles y flores, mientras que por detrás empezaban los campos de cultivo. Bulma no podía quitar la vista de la ventana del carruaje, era maravilloso. Su jardín era digno de admirar pero esto supera todos los límites.  
“Veo que estás maravillada, querida. Me alegra que te guste nuestro hogar” dijo Yamcha que hasta ahora había ignorado su presencia, pudo sentir su mano grande presionando su muslo y un cosquilleo de incomodidad la atravesó. Ella asintió incómoda tratando de no hacer contacto visual con él… hasta ahora había sido más que caballero ¿Por qué le tiene tanto miedo?

Al llegar a la puerta principal Bulma pudo observar mejor la casa. Era enorme claramente, madera blanca y ventanales enormes la cubrían con un gran tejado. Al parecer todas las habitaciones tenían una hermosa vista, ya que estaban rodeados de pura naturaleza. Por el viaje se dio cuenta que estaban a 20 minutos en carruaje hasta el pueblo, bastante alejado. Unas pequeñas escaleras se encontraron frente a ella para poder subir a la entrada. Yamcha no tardó en darle su brazo para ayudarla y ella aceptó. Cuando entraron tres damas los saludaron cordialmente, por su vestimenta parecían que cumplían un rol similar a Beratrix.  
“Bulma ellas son Andrea, Joana y Marina. Amas de llave y se encargan de limpiar toda la casa. Estarán a tu disposición las 24 hs.” Bulma asintió a cada mujer educadamente. Andrea era una pelirroja con ojos azules, Joana tenía una melena castaña con ojos marrones y Marina un hermoso pelo rubio y ojos verdes. Parecían bastante jóvenes, como la edad del señor Yamcha.

Luego de un recorrido por toda la casa, que duró demasiado para el gusto de Bulma, Yamcha le comentó que tenía unos asuntos que atender en su estudio y le dio un rato de paz. Dicho eso decidió darse un baño caliente para después comer algún bocadillo. Luego de esto, tomo su libro y salió al exterior, realmente tenía muchas ganas de recorrer el enorme jardín.  
Bulma amaba la naturaleza, tanto como el estudio. De pequeña se escapaba de sus clases de modales para poder ir a jugar con las plantas y trepar árboles, era muy buena trepadora y eso le sirvió mucho en su época de adolescencia, más cuando necesitaba escapar de su madre. Al tal recuerdo, Bulma se topó con un gran árbol Montorgueil con muchas ramificaciones. Ella sonrió con picardía y rápidamente volteó para ver si nadie estaba cerca, al ver que estaba completamente sola decidió trepar, por suerte llevaba un vestido liviano fácil de manejar.

Luego de encontrar una rama apropiada para recostarse observó la vista desde esa altura y pudo observar a lo lejos una pequeña laguna no muy alejada de aquí. Este lugar no dejaba de sorprenderla. Estaba por desviar la mirada cuando le pareció ver una cabeza que salía del agua, Bulma achicó sus ojos tratando de tener mejor vista y sí, definitivamente había una persona nadando por allí.  
La persona empezó a salir poco a poco del agua, Bulma estaba bastante lejos realmente pero por la contextura pudo darse cuenta de que era un hombre. Un pelo que parecía en forma de llama se asomaba, seguido por un torso desnudo, que ya a lo lejos parecía muy bien formado, pero gracias a dios que el hombre llevaba un pantalón blanco de lino consigo. Bulma tapo su boca y un sonrojo en sus mejillas empezaban a aparecer ¡Qué inapropiado, ella era una dama! Pero aunque quería no podía desviar su mirada, hasta que unas pisadas debajo de ella tomaron su atención.

Justo debajo del árbol, se podían observar a las tres damas de hoy a la mañana hablando en voz baja y viendo hacia todos los lados, Bulma, curiosa, trato de escuchar con atención.  
“Ella…hermosa”… “No…casado”…”Salvaje”…”Pobre de ella” Esas fueron las palabras que Bulma pudo rescatar de su conversación hasta que las mujeres se fueron. Alzó una ceja confundida tratando de unir las partes ¿Qué es lo que querían decir estas mujeres?  
Cuando el sol amenazaba con desaparecer, Bulma decidió que era tiempo de volver hacía la casa. Esas palabras aún resonaban en su cabeza, su mente curiosa jugaba con ella. Al entrar a la casa pudo notar que todo estaba oscuro y en silencio, solo una luz de lo que sería el estudio de su marido se veía. “Bulma, ven aquí” Yamcha pronunció con voz grave, ante esto Bulma se sobresaltó un poco por su brusquedad al llamarla y se acercó hacía el estudio.  
El estudio era enorme y muy bien decorado. Yamcha estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio con una mirada seria hacia ella, Bulma se quedó en la entrada por alguna razón no quería acercarse mucho a él. “ven aquí, inmediato. “Gruño golpeando fuertemente el escritorio, haciéndola saltar ¿Qué demonios? Ella se acercó hasta que estuvo a su lado, literalmente no tuvo tiempo a reaccionar ya que él se paró rápidamente y la tomó de su trenza azul, apoyándola en el escritorio dándole la espalda a él “¿Dónde demonios estabas maldita perra? ¡HORAS BUSCANDOTE, DONDE ESTABAS!” grito, ella aún estaba en estado de shock, esto nunca había sucedido jamás la habían tratado así y no sabía cómo reaccionar, pero esto no era correcto. “Le pido por favor que me suelte señor Yamcha, solo estaba recorriendo el lugar” trato de decir amablemente pero el tirón de pelo aún era muy firme, el solo rió cínicamente y tiró más fuerte de su pelo, acercando su cara a la suya “Nadie te dijo que podías salir afuera y menos si no le avisas a nadie. Ahora te enseñare a portarte como se debe, perra maleducada “Eso no significaba nada bueno, sabía que algo andaba mal con este tipo lo sabía. Bulma empezó a forcejear, tratando de alejarse del pero era en vano. “Más luches, peor te haré sentir “dijo enojado levantando su vestido, tomando sus dos brazos para tenerla aprisionada y no pueda moverse “¡Ya déjame maldito!” Dijo Bulma con todas sus fuerzas, cerrando los ojos para no darle el gusto de verla llorar. Ella intentó todo, pero el de todas maneras la violó brutalmente sobre ese escritorio.

Cuando terminó la llevó a su habitación y no la dejo bañarse, para que tenga el recuerdo de lo que pasaba si no hacía bien las cosas. Claramente no pudo dormir esa noche, llorando en silencio lo más alejada que podía del maníaco que estaba durmiendo plácidamente a su lado. ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle esto a ella? ¿Acaso no era suficiente el casarse con alguien que no amaba? No, necesitaba agregar maniaco, golpeador y violador a la lista. Tenía que encontrar la manera de conectarse con su familia, que la salven de esto. Por lo pronto su mejor opción era obedecer, y cuando no esté cerca idear su plan.  
Llevaba ya una semana en ese infierno. Cualquier pequeño error que ella cometía, ahí estaba Yamcha para castigarla. Bulma se sentía completamente sola, devastada. No la dejaba ir al pueblo, no podía enviarle cartas a sus padres, no podía ni siquiera ir al jardín, se tenía que quedar encerrada cociendo o cocinando las comidas del señor Yamcha, de hecho estaba planeando envenenarlo pero lamentablemente eso sería imposible, porque descubrió que se hacía algo que Yamcha no le había permitido, algo tan simple como leer un libro él se enteraba rápidamente y la castigaba con cachetadas o peor. Entonces Bulma llegó a la conclusión de que la servidumbre le contaba todo lo que hacía al señor Yamcha, entonces ella estaba completamente sola.

Bulma se encontraba cortando tomates para un estofado que estaba haciendo para la cena, lágrimas silenciosas salían de sus ojos pero no había emoción en ella. Eran como las 6 de la tarde, otras dos sirvientas estaban en la cocina, pelando papas y otras verduras cuando la puerta de atrás se abrió.  
“Traje la fruta de estación, dígale al señor Yamcha que el naranjo fue infectado de insectos y no podré recolectar hasta la siguiente temporada” una voz gruesa comentaba detrás de Bulma. Ella se dio vuelta para ver al intruso, su corazón casi se cae al ver ese pelo en llama que había visto en aquel lago. “¿Tu eres la nueva sirvienta?” Bulma se ofendió un poco ante eso pero limpio sus manos en el delantal y negó “Soy la esposa del señor Yamcha, Bulma. ¿Tú eres?” dijo educadamente, el ceño fruncido del hombre desapareció por uno de asombro y rápidamente dejó los cajones de fruta a un costado “mierda “gruño en la bajó y salió de la cocina sin decir una palabra más. Bulma se dio vuelta nuevamente para ver a la sirvienta que estaba a su lado ayudándola “¿Quién es ese?” le pregunto susurrando a la chica “Es Vegeta, se encarga del jardín y la huerta del señor Yamcha. Se fue rápidamente por que el señor amenazó a todo el personal masculino que trabaja en la estancia, si tenían contacto contigo por más mínimo que sea, serían castigados. “Dijo rápidamente la chica, un poco asustada. Era la primera sirvienta de todas que le contestaba y no le daba una mirada fea, Bulma suspiró, no solo era un loco sino que también ridículamente celoso. “El señor se enterara de que usted habló con otro hombre” Dijo la otra mujer desde el otro lado de la cocina, con aire de grandeza. Oh demonios, Bulma se estaba empezando a cansar de esta mierda, rápidamente tomó el cuchillo de la mesa y se acercó a la mujer acorralandola contra la pared y el cuchillo en su garganta “mira maldita hija de puta, ya estoy harta de que todos ustedes sean unos malditos soplones y por cosas tan mundanas como cruzar palabras educadas con otra persona. Tú le dices algo a tu maldito señor Yamcha y no tendrás otro día de chismes ¿Oíste? “Gruño empujándola un poco más mientras clavaba el cuchillo en la mesa de madera, saliendo de allí. Bulma tenía que empezar a hacerse respetar, por lo menos con la servidumbre, esto ya la estaba cansando y no podía seguir así.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno bueno, los trapitos están saliendo al sol.   
> Espero les haya gustado, se que fue poco Vegeta pero les aseguro que los próximos capitulos habrá mas interacción, me gusta algo de suspenso jajaja  
> Espero sus comentarios que ayudan a inspirarme para seguir <3


	3. Mala Fama

“Te encargué un vestido de fiesta, hoy a la noche vendrán políticos para negociar la importación de nuestro algodón. Es un gran tratado que estuve esperando hace mucho tiempo y tu como mi esposa tienes que estar presente.” Yamcha dijo mientras comía su cena tranquilamente, sin dirigirle la mirada. Bulma suspiro mientras jugaba con las verduras de su plato, asintiendo aburrida. Lo menos que quería en estos momentos era una inútil fiesta donde tenia que fingir felicidad y ser toda una dama frente a otras personas. Un fuerte ruido distrajo a Bulma de sus pensamientos, el puño de Yamcha había resonado en toda la mesa “Si yo te hablo, tu contestas correctamente “Gruño enojado viéndola fijamente. “Si señor Yamcha” dijo Bulma con los dientes apretados, apretando su puño debajo de la mesa. ¿Cuánto más podría aguantar todo esto?

Luego de esa incomoda cena Bulma fue a bañarse para después acostarse. Al pasar las horas y sentir que Yamcha por fin había caído profundamente dormido, decidió levantarse lentamente. Tomo un chal y se lo envolvió en sus hombros, luego tomó su cuaderno y lápiz. Salió con mucho cuidado de la habitación. Según sus cálculos los sirvientes se acostaban a la 1:30 de la mañana, ya eran las 3 así que seguramente no había nadie despierto en la casa.

Salió al gran jardín yendo al árbol donde había subido la primera vez que recorrió el hermoso lugar. Al encontrar la posición deseada abrió su cuaderno y empezó con sus cálculos. Bulma tenía una idea para poder liberarse finalmente de Yamcha y escapar para siempre. Lamentablemente pedirles ayuda a sus padres no sería posible ya que puede que no le crean o al saber el poder que tiene Yamcha también está la opción de que los amenace. Entonces Bulma empezó a trabajar en un proyecto de un barco mucho más potente que los que se conocen hoy en día. Gracias al puesto de su padre tuvo la suerte de recorrer algunas partes del mundo con los barcos de la realeza y estudiarlos en secreto, eran su pasión desde pequeña. Entonces había tratado de encontrar una forma mucho más barata y rápida para poder minimizar el tiempo de viaje, estaba cerca de esto y ella lo sabía. Pero el único problema era que ella era mujer. Nunca nadie la escucharía o tomaría en cuenta su invento, pero también encontró una solución para esto. Encontrar algún hombre que la escuche y haga pasar su idea por la de él, entonces lo único que pediría a cambio era un pasaje de barco a Estados Unidos y un poco de dinero, luego ella podría arreglarse de alguna manera. El sabor de la libertad estaba cada vez más cerca.

Luego de varias horas de concentración, Bulma quedó dormida en la rama del gran árbol. Pequeñas ráfagas de luz se filtraban entre las hojas del árbol, llegando a los parpados de la bella mujer azul. Un gran bostezo salió de su boca junto con un estiramiento de brazos, al hacer esto perdió el equilibrio y un gran grito salió de la su boca.  _ Es mi maldito fin _ fue lo que cruzó en su mente esperando la terrible caída…la cual nunca llegó.

Fuertes brazos bronceados acunaron su pequeño cuerpo, salvándola del gran impacto “Estúpida mujer ¿Quién demonios se queda dormido en un árbol? ¿Acaso eres un mono?” Su salvador gruño enfadado. Entre la modorra de recién despertarse Bulma miró al hombre ¡Era pelos en llama! Pero mucho más cerca que nunca. Su cara afilada y ceño fruncido la miraban, ojos ónix contra los celestes del cielo. Por su visión periférica pudo notar que el hombre no llevaba ninguna remera, solo su torso desnudo y bronceado esculpido por los dioses. Pronto Bulma empezó a ponerse colorada y decidió recuperar un poco de la decencia que le quedaba “¡No soy un mono! Ya suéltame salvaje” Dijo enojada tratando de liberarse de sus brazos “¿Quieres que te suelte? Okey a las ordenes madame” y así Vegeta la soltó sin ceremonias, dejándola caer al suelo. Bulma gruño de dolor y acaricio su trasero “Eres un idiota “suspiro tomando su cuaderno y lápiz, levantándose con algo de dificultad “Si lo que sea, de nada por salvarte” Vegeta rodeo los ojos y volvió a tomar los cajones de verduras que anteriormente llevaba en uno de sus hombros “Por cierto faltan 15 minutos para las 8. No querrás que tu marido se despierte y no estés ahí” dijo antes de desaparecer entre los árboles.

“Maldita sea” susurro Bulma, empezando a correr hacía la casa. Ella siempre volvía a las 5 de la mañana más tardar, ya que podía entrar por la cocina y subir tranquilamente, la servidumbre empezaba con sus deberes 5:30. Pero ya eran casi las 8, por lo tanto ¡Todo el mundo estaba levantado!  _ Piensa Bulma… ¡piensa! “¡ _ BINGO!” Dijo en un pequeño grito de emoción. Al llegar a la casa, se escondió entre los arbusto hasta ver el ventanal que daba hacia su habitación que gracias al calor estaba totalmente abierta, miro para todos lados antes de empezar a subir por la pared, con la ayuda de la enredadera. Trato de hacerlo lo más rápido posible y llegó con éxito.

Abrió cuidadosamente la ventana, observando el cuerpo de Yamcha que le daba la espalda. Se quitó el chal y rápidamente limpio un poco su camisón. Luego se metió en la cama (dejando su cuaderno debajo de su almohada) y cerró los ojos, misión cumplida.

Nuevamente se veía en un apretado e innecesariamente grande y esponjoso vestido, con una cantidad de maquillaje absurda. El brazo de Yamcha la sostenía por la cintura con un poco de fuerza, como tratando de que ella no escape de su lado en ningún momento, Bulma trataba de poner su mejor cara mientras fingía prestar atención a las aburridas charlas que su marido tenía con un montón de hombres aburridos. Claramente su casamiento con ella le abrió muchos caminos para tener mucho más poder de lo que tenía, ese siempre fue su objetivo. “Querida ve a buscar un poco de Wiskhy para tu esposo” dijo Yamcha en su oído luego de plantarle un beso en su mejilla. Bulma se revolvió un poco y tenía muchas ganas de pegarle una cachetada. Pero se contuvo “Si querido “dijo sonriente mientras iba por lo que su esposo le pedía. Luego de varios vasos de alcohol su marido decidió que su presencia ya no era necesaria y la mando a sus aposentos, ya que era la hora donde los hombres jugaban las cartas y fumaban sus habanos. Bulma agradeció internamente y con gusto salió de la horrorosa fiesta.

Las horas pasaban y Bulma ya no sabía qué hacer en su habitación, dar vueltas en la cama no estaba funcionando. Entonces decidió que ir por un vaso de agua para ayudarla a conciliar el sueño era la mejor opción, ya que por suerte al ser la casa tan grande tenía otros caminos para llegar a la cocina sin toparse con la sala de juegos de su marido. Ato su cabello en una coleta alta y empezó su camino por los largos y oscuros pasillos. Al no escuchar ruidos o risas, la fiesta claramente había terminado.

Luego de unos momentos de caminata, cuando no le faltaba mucho para llegar escucho unos suspiros. “¿Qué demonios?” susurro Bulma para sí misma, mientras iba escuchando por las puertas, para llegar a la que provenían los ruidos. Esta parte de la casa estaba completamente vacía, ya que eran las habitaciones de huéspedes cuando algún amigo o familiar necesitaba pasar la noche. Al estar frente de esta Bulma pudo reconocer gemidos, su corazón empezó a acelerarse al abrir un poco la puerta, viendo la escena que se recreaba frente a ella.

Inmediatamente Bulma puso una mano en su boca, mientras que sus ojos azules no podían dejar de ver la escena. Era nada más y nada menos que Yamcha con una hermosa damisela pelirroja, que lo montaba locamente. Bulma quedo en shock, nunca sintió nada por él y le daba asco pero esta situación, el romper así los votos de matrimonios a ella le afecto. Lagrimas silenciosas caían de sus ojos al ver tal vulgar escena e inmediatamente salió corriendo del lugar, no queriendo ver más. Corrió hasta la cocina y salió al jardín. Corrió y corrió, nunca paro. Hasta que una espalda bronceada la obligo a parar abruptamente, el hombre de pico de viuda se dio vuelta rápidamente, parecía que iba a gritarle al intruso que casi más hace que se caía, sin embargo al ver a una Bulma con lágrimas en los ojos, sollozando y la cara roja a causa del llanto se quedó en shock.

Ella no reacciono y solo lo abrazo con toda la fuerza que tenía, ella necesitaba alguien, no tenía nada aquí, ni amigos ni familia ni un esposo que la quiera, nada. “Ya no puedo con esto “susurro entre llantos a un Vegeta aturdido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí estamos...  
> ¡Muchas gracias por los comentarios en el anterior capitulo, no saben lo importante y genial que es! Mil mil gracias.  
> Espero hayan disfrutado este capitulo, y obvio me encataría saber lo que piensan!

**Author's Note:**

> Espero les haya gustado. Planeo hacer pocos capitulos pero largos, o lo mas largo que pueda jajaja.  
> Sería un honor para mí que me comentaras aquí debajo que te pareció este primer capitulo ¿Qué crees que pasara? Muchas gracias de todas formas.


End file.
